Memories of the North
by MeninaAzul
Summary: Agora e sempre. Dacey Mormont/Robb Stark


Uma one Dacey/Robb, acho que eles combinam muito...

Memories of the North.

Dacey odiava casamentos. Não importava o quão belo eram ou o saboroso banquete e o vinho à vontade, a garota tinha uma aversão incontestável sobre cerimônias como aquelas, já vira homens perderem a dignidade e a honra por amores insanos, Jorah fora um desses, e Robb Stark também.

Tentou se distrair com qualquer coisa para se esquecer das lembranças amargas, a música no salão era consideravelmente de mau gosto e a comida não muito apropriada para um casamento, mas tudo parecia correr como o previsto, Edmure Tully tinha os olhos fixos e sorriso bobo para a garota Frey, que ao contrário dele, não parecia estar feliz. Lady Catelyn estava a duas cadeiras de distância dela, o rosto tinha uma expressão cansada, porém ainda sim, comportava-se como uma dama. Atravessou o salão com os olhos à procura de Robb, seus companheiros de guerra zombavam da garota, diziam que nada poderia acontecer com o Rei do Norte com ela em seu encalce, Dacey os xingava em resposta, repreendia-os por beberem como loucos em um lugar rodeado por Freys mas logo depois sorria ao vê-los rodopiando ao som das canções.

Houve momentos de distração, Sor Edwyn Frey era gentil e cortês, conversaram por um longo tempo, dançaram duas músicas, Dacey era elegante tanto quanto uma dama do Sul, sabia dançar além das canções de guerra. A garota sorriu educadamente ao breve gracejo do homem, mas seu sorriso morreu nos lábios ao notar os olhos de Robb sobre ela, sua expressão era dura e fria, desviou os olhos rapidamente e desvencilhou-se de Edwyn antes que a música terminasse.

Sua pulsação acelerou-se ao perceber que ele vinha em sua direção, não como o Rei do Norte, a quem era leal e vassala, mas como Robb Stark, a quem fugia sempre que possível.

-Me dê a honra de uma dança, Dacey. -murmurou, erguendo a mão para conduzi-la. A garota o fitou surpresa, pensou em recusar, mas antes que dissesse algo, ele continuou suplicante. –É apenas uma música, a última. –se encaram por um tempo indecifrável, aquela última dança era uma despedida de tudo que havia acontecido, seguiriam seus caminhos, aceitando as condições que haviam sido estabelecidas para cada um, ele como Rei do Norte, ela como cavaleira, sempre juntos, porém paralelos.

A garota apertou o cabo da espada sobre os dedos repentinamente frios, ergueu a outra mão e pousou sobre a do rapaz, revirou os olhos ao sorriso vitorioso dele. Ao contrário de Edywin, Robb era um péssimo dançarino, um autêntico nortenho, esbanjando movimentos rígidos e inadequados para uma dança, riu do constrangimento aparente do rapaz.

-Isso é uma dança Robb, não estamos em um campo de batalha. –ele sorriu ao comentário, envolveu a cintura da garota com um braço e puxou-a discretamente para mais perto, Dacey engoliu em seco.

-Nem todos conseguem ser habilidosos em tudo. –sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ficaram um longo tempo em silêncio ambos aproximaram os corpos até ser impossível de estarem mais unidos, Robb acariciou a pequena e calejada mão da garota com a sua, e ela discretamente correu os dedos pelos cabelos arruivados. –Prometa-me que ainda estará ao meu lado quando tudo acabar. –disse voltando a encará-la, movimentavam-se em um ritmo mais lento que o da própria música.

-Não precisará mais de mim quando tudo acabar. –fitou-o amarga. –Você será o rei, o Norte estará vingado e eu voltarei para a Ilha dos Ursos. –soltou a mão do rapaz, mas ele apertou entre a sua, impedindo que ela se distanciasse.

-É isso o que deseja? Parta quando quiser, Dacey. –respondeu orgulhoso. A garota o fitou com os olhos lacrimejantes, havia fúria em sua íris.

-Pelos Sete Infernos, é este o maldito problema, eu não quero partir! –abaixou os olhos antes que a primeira lágrima caísse. Os ombros do rapaz ficaram rígidos .

-Então não o faça! –murmurou agonizante. –Fique ao meu lado, você é a única que tem minha confiança, é meu braço direito. –Dacey esboçou um sorriso triste nos lábios.

-Não seja estúpido. Você tem Lady Catelyn. –os olhos tornaram-se frios ao continuar. –E sua senhora esposa. –Robb pareceu desconfortável ao mencionar Jeyne Westerling.

-Não. –Dacey o fitou em uma fúria crescente, o rapaz abaixou os olhos, desconcertado.

-E Vento Cinzento. –murmurou em repugnância. –Você o deixou lá fora, não deveria se afastar dele, Robb.

-Eles o temem, não os culpo. Espero que ele esteja bem. –acrescentou preocupado. Dacey se perdeu por um momento nos movimentos distraídos que Robb fazia com os dedos sobre suas costas.

-Talvez eles não temam o lobo em si, mas o que ele sabe. –disse alarmada. –Se o Vento Cinzento não gosta deles, você deveria se preocupar. O inverno está chegando, Robb, ou talvez o Sul tenha mudado você. –o frio correu pela espinha da garota ao ver a expressão dura do rapaz.

-Não ouse me comparar com um sulista. –cuspiu com os olhos flamejantes.

-Você é que não deveria ousar tanto! –esbravejou, o rapaz apertou os dedos sobre sua cintura, ambos encaravam-se em uma mistura de fúria e adrenalina. –Eu me preocupo com você. –murmurou desviando os olhos.

-Então fique comigo, seja parte da minha guarda real, Dacey, Agora e sempre. –a imagem de Theon veio-lhe na cabeça, fitou-o melancólica. Os três fizeram um juramento de lealdade eterna um para com o outro, Theon havia sido o primeiro a traí-los e agora tanto ela quanto Robb, se distanciavam pelas consequências de suas escolhas.

-Eu amo você. –disse firmemente.

-E ama ele, também. –acusou Robb. –Sei que ainda chora por Theon todas as noites. –Dacey desviou os olhos desconcertada.

-É claro que o amo, Theon era um irmão. Eu morreria por você dois, ainda não consigo acreditar no que dizem. –Robb parou bruscamente no meio do salão.

-Quando você irá aceitar que ele nos traiu? –cuspiu em desdém. Dacey o fitou irredutível, o rapaz soltou um suspiro cansado. –Não vamos voltar a brigar por isso novamente. –os olhos do rapaz escureceram de repente. -Você sabe que...Jeyne. Me perdoe, Dacey. –suplicou agonizante. –A verdade é que eu não quero que você vá por que eu sou egoísta demais para isso, mesmo sabendo que eu não posso tê-la, não quero perder você. Eu te amo. –disse encostando os lábios na orelha da garota. –Lute ao meu lado. –toda sua resistência dissolveu-se em segundos. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que estiveram em batalha juntos, a inegável admiração por ele e os inconstantes elogios para ela. Dacey lembrou-se das caças pela floresta adentro, as corridas com os cavalos, as lutas, o barulho de aço contra aço, o choque entre cada estocada e os lábios esbarrando-se no primeiro momento, e logo depois, chocando-se um contra o outro, famintos e ousados. Os encontros durante a noite, os toques mais ousados, causando surpresa e ânsia por mais. Então as crises de ciúmes de Theon viera, e ele disse a ela que iria partir por um tempo, Dacey o esmurrou, o xingou e implorou para que ficasse. A verdade é que sabia que Theon não voltaria nunca mais.

Os dias se passavam ela não tinha notícias dele, a tristeza e o ódio a consumiam, se distanciara de Robb e de tudo que pudesse fazê-la lembrar de Theon. E quando a notícia sobre o massacre em Winterfell chegou ao acampamento, ela não quis acreditar, quebrou o nariz de um nortenho por ouvi-lo chamar o rapaz de traidor. Naquela noite Robb e ela discutiram e ele a expulsou da barraca. Dacey celou o cavalo e cavalgou por toda a noite, voltou no dia seguinte para o acampamento, voltou para se desculpar e inevitavelmente, para se deparar com Jeyne Westerling.

-Lutarei ao seu lado. –disse encarando-o com seriedade. –Agora e sempre. –e antes que Robb pudesse dizer algo, ela se afastou, despedindo-se formalmente.

O rapaz dançou com muitas donzelas, mas seus olhos sempre desviavam-se na direção de Dacey. Todos juntaram-se para levar os noivos até o leito para consumarem o casamento, Robb, porém estava distante, tinha uma expressão cansada. Dacey desviou os olhos, e ignorando a vontade de se aproximar, tornou a atravessar o salão para convidar Edwyn Frey para uma nova dança. O homem a fitou em um misto de irritação e nervosismo, disse qualquer coisa rude e a empurrou, caminhando desconcertado, acompanhado logo em seguida por Lady Catelyn. Robb se aproximou preocupado.

-Dacey, você está bem?

-Tem algo errado aqui, Robb. Sua mãe, ela o seguiu. –disse apontado para as portas escancaradas, o rapaz saiu correndo alarmado.

Os batuques do tambor preenchiam o castelo inteiro, aquele barulho contínuo e ritmado começava a ser desconfortável. Então tudo aconteceu muito rápido, em um segundo Robb estava empurrando Edwyn para longe de Lady Stark e uma chuva de flechas caiu sobre o rapaz. Um grito sufocado formou-se na garganta da garota, e quando se viu empedida de chegar até Robb por mãos e braços, tudo que fez foi atirar garrafas, o desespero crescente ao vê-lo ferido a fez seguir correndo para as portas do castelo para pedir reforço, antes que conseguisse chegar até ela, a porta escancarou-se. Por um momento, Dacey sentiu-se aliviada imaginando ser nortenhos, mas eram apenas Freys com cota de malha. Sentiu uma súbita fúria ao ver entre tantos inimigos, armaduras com um homem esfolado cravados no peito. Brandiu a espada, porém antes de conseguir atacar sentiu o machado de Sor Ryman afundar em seu estômago, um forte baque perfurando-lhe cota e carne, a dor tornou-se aguda e o gosto de sangue lhe subiu a boca. Tentou manter a espada em mãos, se virou para ajudar Robb, mas mas logo nem mesmo o peso do corpo suportou. A visão ficou turva, mas pode vê-lo cair sobre os joelhos ao vê-la morrendo, as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto, assim como o sangue de seu corpo. A imagem de Theon lhe surgiu na mente, tentou manter os olhos fixos em Robb por quanto tempo pode, ouviu um uivo agudo e distante preencher a noite, desmoronou sobre o chão vermelho e frio do salão.

COMENTEM :)


End file.
